This invention relates generally to liquid crystal displays and, more particularly, to a method of fabrication thereof.
Liquid crystal display devices conventionally include a pair of spaced insulative plates or sheets, such as glass or the like, upon which electrodes are mounted. A thin liquid crystal film is provided between the spaced plates. By an application of a sufficiently high electric field to the liquid crystal composition, light scattering or twisting occurs, resulting in a contrast effect producing visualization of the activated region. This effect is caused by the interaction of ions and/or twisting of the liquid crystal modules, which are attempting to align in a characteristic way relative to the field.
In the fabrication of the above described display devices, it is critical that the electrodes be separated by a distance on the order of 0.0005 inches and a seal must be applied between the electrode-carrying plate along the outer edges thereof to retain the liquid crystal composition between the plates without contaminating the former. As is disclosed in the above-referred-to application, there is provided therein a method of fabricating liquid crystal devices which includes the utilization of a film of photopolymeric material to both seal and space the electrodes from each other. Since the materials of the liquid crystal display, i.e., the glass plates, the conductive but transparent electrodes, and the insulating seal material, all of relatively transparent material, it has been found difficult to align the first plate with the second plate, in a manner required for proper construction of the device.